Vala
"Just go away! I don't need any of you!" Vala is a Human originating from another part of the planet, an experiment gone wrong, Causing destruction in his wake, those who dare fight him are left only as corpses. History Long long ago in an unnamed island, Scientists were experimenting with a new found power, which was not of the El, instead, the power was manmade, It was Nuclear Fusion. One of these scientists was a young boy, 15 years of age, who had an average IQ, however he was there to help for medical reasons, Named Vala Vr, A failure occured during an experiment, causing the reactor to explode, leaving only one remaining survivor, who was mutated, A month later, it was found out that a demon was behind it, Now Vala seeks revenge for his fellow scientists, to one day find the demon who killed them. Paths Imperial(Zerg > Braizer > Rage Unbound) Consumed by rage and hatred, He seeks to annihilate all those who stand in his way, and make them suffer. Rebellion(Wisdom > Ventus > Hermit Sage) Deciding not to make the mistake as some people have once did when consumed by rage, He decided to achieve the true power of wisdom, to effectively destroy his enemies and effectively keep his team alive. Transform(Gelida > Cicero > Frigus) Vala wanted power, the power not to destroy, But to protect, Freezing foes, (and shattering them into pieces), and guarding against even the strongest of attacks. Specialty Reactor instead of having mana, Vala uses Reactor Energy, which is charged by holding V, and cannot be charged by attacking, Reactor Energy has a maximum of 200 instead of 300, however skills only ever go up to a 200 energy cost, Can also be charged through using Mutation Skills(Usually skills that focus on slow, powerful attacks from the mutation monstrosity arm, They have longer cooldowns than other skill types, but they generate reactor energy) Personality Vala is usually calm, and silent, never usually speaks except when angered or saddened, Vala is affected by Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder due to the death of his fallen comrades, When his P.T.S.D is triggered, he usually as anyone with ptsd would do, he becomes unresponsive to anyone, However it is noted that Vala does possess the ability to show kindness. Trivia * Vala's rebellion path and transform path use latin names in certain jobs, which the transform path translates to the cold. * Vala's name is based off of Valhalla, which means "Hall of the Slain", which is also the norse mythology version of Heaven. Heroes are usually found in Valhalla * This also might refer to Vala being some kind of hero. * Despite his personality, Vala has shown kindness on several occasions * Vala usually speaks in grunts, or an incomprehensible jibberish language, Occassionally, he actually speaks in english(Korean or japanese, or another language depending on server version) * The theme used as his theme is a fanmade theme by Saiyan Enigma, which has a theme of "Rage" to it, to emphasize the intense anger suffered by Vala. * Depending on class, His left arm(mutation arm) changes appearances, in the "Wisdom" path, it takes a more human-like appearance, while on "Zerg" path, it retains its original appearance, and on the "Gelida" path, it takes an appearance of a giant icy arm * Due to the rage that rage unbound has, its defenses are decreased by a certain amount, and in Hermit Sage, it has slightly lower defense than normal, and lowered physical attack, but magical attack skyrockets, increasing the power of Hermit Sage's support abilities, Frigus gains increased physical defense, and increased HP, however Frigus becomes slower and loses physical attack power * Vala is not immortal, i swear. Category:Male